


Behind Enemy Lines

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn in Harad drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Hmmm."  He held the creature in his hand.  Never had he seen such an animal.  Was it even an animal?  He had seen it moving, out of the corner of his eye, waddling across the desert sands.  Bending to touch it, he was greatly surprised.  It rolled into a little ball, fitting comfortably in his hand.  There was an aura of peace about it.  He spoke to it in Elvish, and, lo and behold, it had unwound itself, looking into his face.  He couldn't help but smile.  Intelligent eyes looked back at him.  At last, he had found a friend. 


End file.
